FLY (Fated to Love You)
by HunhanEffects
Summary: Luhan kira hidupnya akan hancur setelah warisan dari sang kakek direbut oleh Pamannya, diusir dari rumah, dan harus bekerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup. Namun sebelum hidupnya hancur total, ia lebih dulu 'diselamatkan' oleh seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? / HunHan. GS(!). DLDR (!). T-M. Multichapter. Wanna REVIEW(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Luhan kira hidupnya akan hancur setelah warisan dari sang kakek direbut oleh Pamannya, diusir dari rumah, dan harus bekerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup. Namun sebelum hidupnya hancur total, ia lebih dulu 'diselamatkan' oleh seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?**

 **-Fated to Love You (F.L.Y)-**

 **...**

 **HunHan. Romance**

 **Genderswitch (!)**

 **Chaptered**

 **T/M**

 **...**

 **#1 : Brilliant Legacy**

 **...**

"PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kenapa paman mengusirku? Aku bahkan punya hak untuk tinggal disini, di rumah kakek!"

Bayangan tentang mandi air panas, menyantap puding cokelat sebelum pergi tidur nyatanya sudah musnah. Tubuhnya yang cukup lelah pasca kuliah sepanjang hari harus ia kesampingkan demi berdebat dengan sang Paman.

 _Ah,_ sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin mendebat orang yang lebih tua, namun pria paruh baya itu yang menyulut kemarahan dengan segala kelakuan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Ya, itu sebelum tua bangka itu meninggal. Tapi sekarang kau tidak berhak menginjakkan kaki disini!"

"Apa maksud paman?!" Air mata mulai menggenang dan bibir _pink_ itu bergetar. Diantara amarah yang mulai menguasai, rasa terkejut dan tak percaya jauh lebih mendominasi. "Bagaimana bisa paman memanggil kakek dengan sebutan pak tua sedangkan kakek adalah ayah paman sendiri?"

"Itu tidak penting." Pria itu menendang ujung koper berwarna biru laut dengan kakinya. "Yang jelas segera pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?!" Si gadis mungil memberanikan diri. Kepalan tangannya menguat dan ia menatap mata pamannya tanpa rasa takut sembari melirik kopernya yang terjatuh mengenaskan.

"Maka kau akan berakhir mengenaskan, mati tergantung di atas loteng. Orang-orang akan mengiramu bunuh diri karena depresi mendengar kematian si tua bangka kesayanganmu." Si pria mengangkat alisnya separuh, tersenyum begitu memuakkan. "Bagaimana? Bersyukurlah aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup di luar sana."

"Aku tidak menyangka paman sekejam ini." Gadis itu mengusap kasar cairan bening yang berani turun di mata kirinya. Oh, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini di depan pamannya. "Bagaimana bisa paman mengusir keponakan paman yang tidak bersalah-"

"Tentu saja kau bersalah." Ia melangkah lebih dekat. Bibirnya mendekati telinga si gadis dan berbisik, "-sebab kau harus terlahir di keluarga Kim, bersikap sok berkuasa, dan mendapatkan perhatian ayah melebihi apa yang Seokjin dapatkan. Jadi sekarang giliran putraku mendapatkan kekuasaannya tanpa terganggu olehmu."

"Aku tidak berharap mengganggu Jin Oppa. Aku tahu dia-lah yang akan menjadi pewaris SH group, bukan aku."

"Tapi kau benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Dan ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menghancurkan _semuanya_.

"Cukup! Aku tidak akan mengulur waktu lagi. Sekarang saatnya kau pergi dan jangan berani-beraninya kembali ke rumah ini!"

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan untuk pergi-"

BRAK! Pintu tertutup dengan keras sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"PAMAN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Kepalan tangan mungilnya terasa kebas dan sakit, namun pintu jati berkualitas itu tak juga terbuka. Suaranya mulai serak, dan kepalanya pening oleh kejutan ini.

"PAMAN! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada sepasang matapun yang berada disana, tidak untuk menahan Luhan pergi dan mencegah si pria mengusir Luhan tanpa hati nurani, ataupun membuka pintu itu agar Luhan bisa masuk dan memprotes sikap Paman-nya.

Semuanya takut oleh pria yang paling berkuasa di rumah megah itu setelah pemilik rumah meninggal dunia.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Bolehkah ia menangis sekarang?

Xi Luhan. Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu nyaris tidak pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Lidahnya selalu mengecap rasa manis, semanis senyumannya ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah mobil _limited edition_ di ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh satu. Hidupnya dipenuhi kemewahan; hidangan sarapan telah siap begitu ia membuka mata, tubuhnya diselimuti barang-barang bermerk dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki, belum lagi perawatan tubuh seminggu sekali yang nyaris menghabiskan gaji bulanan pegawai sipil.

Bukan salah Xi Luhan jika ia terlahir dari seorang putri raja bisnis ternama di Korea Selatan. Kim Seo-hoon, pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang mencakup perusahaan berbagai bidang dan berhasil mempekerjakan ribuan pegawai -SH Group. Seo hoon memiliki dua orang anak, Kim Seok-jae, seorang pria berambisi tinggi dan adiknya Kim Seo-ra, wanita anggun yang menikah dengan pria kebangsaan Tiongkok, Xi Yaoshan. Dan Luhan hadir sebagai hasil pernikahan putri bungsu Seo-hoon sebagai angin musim semi di tengah keluarga Kim yang menginginkan cucu putri nan cantik.

Mungkin ia belum tentu menjadi pewaris perusahaan raksasa milik kakeknya, sebab sang Paman memiliki putra yang dipastikan akan menjadi pewaris utama. Dan Luhan-pun tidak memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun untuk menjadi pewaris, terlebih karena dirinya terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan dunia kesehatan yang membuatnya menjadi mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran Seoul National University sebagai mahasiswi tahun ketiga. Luhan cukup senang karena semua orang mendukung cita-citanya itu.

Dan... badai mulai menghantam perahu kehidupannya.

Dimulai dari kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan Baba dan Mamanya satu tahun lalu di tengah jalanan licin bersalju, kemudian sang kakek yang meninggal akibat penyakit jantung.

Dan kini... mungkin puncak dari kehancuran hidup Luhan.

Ia dibuang. Ditelantarkan oleh sang paman yang terlanjur gelap mata oleh warisan menyilaukan yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang sang kakek. Kakak kandung dari ibunya sendiri, yang tidak Luhan sangka sedikitpun akan setega itu hanya karena takut Luhan akan mendapatkan warisan paling banyak karena gadis itu menjalin hubungan paling dekat dengan pemilik SH Group.

Padahal, demi Tuhan! Luhan sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk merebut apapun bernama kekuasaan dan aset perusahaan.

Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi ambisi Luhan adalah mendapat title 'dokter' di depan namanya, bekerja di Rumah Sakit, dan hidup layak tanpa terbayang-bayang oleh SH Group sebagai pendorong kesuksesannya.

"Hiks... kakek..."

Katakan Luhan manja, namun itu hanya kepada kakeknya. Luhan terbiasa hidup dengan sedikit kasih sayang sang ayah dan ibu yang sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang di Tiongkok, menjalankan bisnis hingga Luhan tidak merasa sedih teramat hanya karena orangtuanya tidak datang ke acara kelulusan SMA-nya. Namun jika berhubungan dengan sang kakek, maka semuanya berbanding terbalik. Luhan akan merengek dan menangis di telepon hanya karena kakeknya menunda kepulangan dari perjalanan bisnis di luar kota.

Bukan berarti Luhan memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan orangtuanya, ia hanya beberapa tingkat lebih dekat dengan sang kakek dibanding orangtua kandungnya. Ia-pun tetap menangis dan meraung di pelukan sang kakek saat abu orangtuanya disimpan dalam keramik dan dipajang dengan hiasan bunga _baby breathe_ favorit sang Mama.

Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan langsung meledak karena Kim Seokjae menyebut sang kakek sebagai 'si tua bangka'.

Dan hal yang membuat Luhan tidak kuasa menahan isakan mengetahui nasibnya kali ini. Ia harus kehilangan kasih sayang dan materi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Xi Luhan, kini menjadi tunawisma dalam waktu satu malam. Padahal tadi pagi ia masih sempat menggoda bibi pelayan utama yang telah melayaninya sejak bayi, menikmati sarapan, dan berkuliah menggunakan mobil kesayangannya. Dan entah mimpi apa Luhan semalam, hingga Ia hanya mengantongi uang _cash_ sebanyak lima puluh ribu won di saku celananya dan pergi tanpa barang berharga lainnya. Ia meninggalkan kemewahannya di dalam dompet kulit yang kini terbaring manis di ranjang kesayangannya. Lima puluh ribu tidak akan cukup untuk menyewakan sebuah mimpi indah sepanjang malam, dan cacing-cacing diperutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

" _Ugh..._ " Luhan mengusap kasar pipinya, mengeringkan sisa air mata yang ia jatuhkan dalam setiap langkah menjauhi rumah tempatnya tinggal selama dua puluh dua tahun itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan berjalan, menaiki bus dan berhenti di pemberhentian pertama, dan berjalan lagi. Luhan tahu dirinya tidak boleh menangis lebih banyak. Mencari tempat tinggal sementara lebih penting agar ia bisa mendapatkan pikiran yang bersih untuk memikirkan nasib hidupnya setelah malam ini berakhir.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah minimarket. Ia menarik kopernya dengan sedikit tenaga agar bisa masuk ke minimarket itu. Meletakannya di samping sebuah kursi kecil dan ia-pun menyambar sebuah kimbap segitiga dan cola. Membayarnya di kasir dan tanpa suara menikmati makanan yang setidaknya bisa mengisi perut untuk malam ini.

Malam yang mungkin tidak bisa ia nikmati dengan tidur nyenyak atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali.

Luhan hanya tidak menyadari, jika sepasang mata telah mengawasinya dari jendela besar yang memperlihatkan Luhan tengah melamun meratapi nasib.

Mata elang nan tajam dibalik kaca mobil yang gelap.

...

Kemasan kimbap segitiga dan colanya telah hilang di tempat sampah. Luhan membungkuk singkat pada pegawai minimarket yang melayaninya tadi. Ia kemudian menarik kopernya keluar, susah payah membawa koper itu melewati tangga. Ia berencana untuk menaiki bus dan mencari tempat tinggal di sekitar kampusnya, sebelum matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kerja _part-time_?"

Ternyata info lowongan pekerjaan-lah yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sederet tulisan itu, tersenyum tipis saat ia menemukan sedikit pencerahan untuk hari esoknya.

" _Fighting,_ Lu!"

Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah masuk ke minimarket kembali. Ia meninggalkan kopernya di depan pintu.

Ini pertama kali untuknya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah belajar untuk hidup sulit.

Sang kakek pernah melakukan sedikit eksperimen untuk cucu perempuannya beberapa bulan lalu. Pria baya itu tidak ingin cucu kesayangannya menjadi gadis manja, jadi beliau merencakan suatu cara agar Luhan mampu merasakan sulitnya mencari uang. Ia sengaja memblokir fasilitas Luhan untuk sementara, berpura-pura menculik Luhan dan _menelantarkannya_ di suatu tempat. Sendirian, tanpa uang dan fasilitas apapun.

Rencana yang cukup membahayakan, namun Seo-hoon masih mengawasi Luhan dengan membawa mata-mata di jarak yang tidak diketahui Luhan. Dari suruhannya itu, sang kakek tahu jika cucu perempuannya berusaha berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan uang, termasuk bergabung dengan pengamen jalanan untuk menyumbangkan suaranya yang sangat merdu. Dari usahanya itu, Luhan berhasil menyukseskan eksperimen konyol sang kakek.

Setidaknya dengan rencana konyol kakeknya itu, Luhan berhasil menempatkan diri.

Ia fikir ia akan terbiasa suatu saat nanti.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja mulai besok pagi."

"Terima kasih, _Sajangnim_.", balas Luhan ceria. Ia _sedikit_ melupakan kesedihannya hari ini berkat sebuah pekerjaan yang beruntung sekali bisa ia dapatkan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pria paruh baya pemilik minimarket itu menunjuk sesuatu di depan pintu. "Apa itu milikmu?"

Luhan tiba-tiba sadar jika ia meninggalkan kopernya di depan pintu. " _Ah,_ iya. Jwosonghamnida, saya akan membawanya pergi sebentar lagi."

"Apa kau membutuhkan tempat tinggal? Disini ada satu ruangan untuk meletakkan barang pegawai. Jika kau mau menggantikan salah satu pegawaiku untuk _shift_ malam ini, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk meletakkan barangmu. Kebetulan malam ini aku butuh satu pegawai lagi untuk mengganti pegawai yang ijin."

" _Jeongmal_ -yo? Maksud anda, saya bisa bekerja mulai malam ini?"

"Ya, jika kau mau."

"T-tentu saya mau!"

Si pemilik minimarket itu terkekeh melihat semangat Luhan. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Jika kau butuh bantuan atau bertanya sesuatu, kau bisa bertanya pada Jongdae. Dia rekanmu malam ini. Tenang saja, dia pegawai teladan disini."

"Saya mengerti, _sajangnim._ "

...

Celaka! Luhan tidak mampu membuka matanya lebih dari lima detik. Matanya benar-benar perih dan memerah. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Menjaga minimarket yang beroperasi 24 jam rupanya sangat menguras tenaga, terlebih bagi Luhan yang merupakan pengalaman perdananya, meskipun ia sempat gantian tidur beberapa menit dengan seorang rekan kerjanya.

Beruntung, Luhan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berarti, kecuali sedikit tidak teliti dalam merekap barang yang terjual dan lupa menyapu lantai. Tapi ia mendapat keringanan karena memang tugas yang ia lakukan sudah cukup banyak.

"Hoaamm..." Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Luhan menguap terhitung sejak matahari terbit hingga sekarang pukul delapan pagi. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dan harus kembali nanti sore, lalu kini keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa koper yang entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih berat daripada tadi malam. Pundaknya ditepuk pelan, merasakan rasa pegal yang luar biasa di bagian tubuhnya itu.

Sudah ia duga, pekerjaan _part-time_ memang sangat berat. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis, meraung di depan kakeknya yang tentu tidak membiarkan Luhan mengerjakan tugas berat itu. Tapi hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Walaupun kakek melihat di surga-pun, beliau tidak akan mampu menolong Luhan dan mengembalikan hak cucu kesayangannya yang direbut paksa.

" _Nah,_ sekarang aku harus kemana?", gumam Luhan sembari menggigit bibir. Tidak terduga, mata merahnya kembali mengeluarkan liquid bening yang sengaja ia lupakan sejak tadi malam.

Xi Luhan bukan perempuan yang kuat. Ia rapuh, namun dulu sang kakek menyediakan dada untuk melindungi cucu kesayangannya. Mengelus punggung sempit Luhan dengan lembut dan membuat Luhan kembali kuat.

Lalu sekarang? Luhan tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk kembali kuat. Ia layaknya si buta yang terjatuh dan tidak menemukan tongkat untuk berjalan. Siapa yang menjadi pegangannya saat ini, Luhan tidak tahu.

Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi pegangannya adalah Paman Kim Seo-jae. Tetapi apa yang pria itu lakukan?

Membuangnya seolah Luhan hanyalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan. Layaknya bunga yang pernah mekar namun sekarang layu dan tidak diinginkan.

Haruskah ia berlutut di hadapan pamannya itu? Membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, mengais pertolongan seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan, lalu bersumpah jika dirinya tidak akan merebut kekuasaan SH group?

"Hei..."

Luhan ingin sendiri. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk berbicara. Kecuali itu kakek, maka Luhan akan senang hati mendongak dan menghapus air matanya secepat kilat.

Tapi, lagi-lagi itu mustahil.

" _Chogiyo..._ "

Ucapan dengan suara yang sama. Suara berat seorang lelaki.

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendongak. Ia membiarkan air matanya tetap merembes, tidak perduli jika nantinya orang yang mengajak bicara itu akan kasihan melihat wajah berantakannya.

"Ne?"

"Aku tahu kau butuh tempat tinggal. Jadi, ikut denganku dan tinggal di apartment-ku."

Luhan sempat terpaku beberapa detik. Matanya yang perih berusaha fokus, mencoba mengingat wajah berpahat sempurna itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan satu-pun petunjuk dimana ia melihat wajah lelaki itu. Apa itu berarti Luhan memang belum pernah melihatnya? Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu berbicara padanya bahkan menawari sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan orang asing?

"Ahjussi... siapa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Psst, konflik gak seberat A CHANCE kok. Heheet~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luhan kira hidupnya akan hancur setelah warisan dari sang kakek direbut oleh Pamannya, diusir dari rumah, dan harus bekerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup. Namun sebelum hidupnya hancur total, ia lebih dulu 'diselamatkan' oleh seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?**

 **-Fated to Love You (F.L.Y)-**

 **...**

 **HunHan. Romance**

 **Chaptered**

 **T/M**

 **...**

 **#2 : Ahjussi**

 **...**

"Selamat pagi, _Appa!_ "

Suara lelaki bernama Kim Seokjin itu terdengar ceria saat menyapa sang ayah yang lebih dulu mendatangi ruang makan dengan secangkir kopi beruap mengepul di atas meja. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi sampingnya, sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat dengan sang ayah yang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa dia belum bangun? _Tumben_ sekali." Seokjin melirik ke lantai atas. Biasanya sang sepupu perempuannya akan bergabung untuk sarapan dan datang dengan sapaan hebohnya. Namun anehnya, Seokjin belum mendengar suara gadis itu sejak ia kembali dari Busan tadi malam.

"Dia sudah pergi." Sang ayah memberi jawaban singkat dengan nada malas dan sedetik kemudian senyum yang lenyap. Sudah ia duga, putranya tidak akan lupa dengan keberadaan satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di rumah itu. Dan itu berarti, ia harus mengatakan sejujurnya mengapa Seokjin tidak melihat Luhan di rumah atau bahkan tidak akan ia temui kembali.

Tapi untuk hal terakhir, Seokjae tidak terlalu yakin. Sebab, Luhan bisa saja berusaha masuk kembali ke rumah ini dan mencoba bertemu Seokjin untuk membantunya kembali ke rumah.

Seokjae tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Pagi-pagi begini? Apa ada tugas kuliah yang harus dia kumpulkan?", tanya Seokjin yang belum memahami arti kata 'pergi' yang diucapkan ayahnya. Kata 'pergi' yang bukan berarti 'pergi kuliah' seperti yang selalu ia dengar jika Luhan melewatkan sarapan bersama.

"Gadis itu sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi." Kening Seokjin berkerut sementara rahangnya terjatuh. Kentara sekali ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah tampan itu. "Ayah sudah mengusirnya tadi malam."

"APA?!"

Seokjae tidak terlalu terkejut melihat tanggapan putranya. Menurutnya memang berlebihan, namun ia memilih untuk menikmati kopi paginya. Ia sudah siap dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari putranya.

Toh, ia sudah memiliki alasan penting yang ia yakin mampu membungkam putranya itu.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa ayah melakukan itu? Apa alasan ayah setega itu mengusir Luhan yang... demi Tuhan! Dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain kita!" Nafsu makan Seokjin menghilang drastis. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh Luhan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Luhan semalam.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jin-ah. Gadis itu pasti mampu bertahan tanpa kita dan SH Group. Kakekmu telah mendidiknya dengan sangat baik." Seokjae meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan tenang di atas meja. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari sang putra. "Dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ayah mengusirnya adalah... kau!"

"Aku?" Seokjin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak meminta ayah untuk mengusir Luhan-"

"Demi masa depanmu.", sela Seokjae singkat, berhasil membungkam mulut putranya yang telah menyiapkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa ayah sampai mengusirnya? Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah anggota keluarga ini." Seokjin bangkit menyambar tas kantornya, memutuskan untuk pergi dan berniat mencari Luhan lalu membawa gadis itu pulang.

Jika ayahnya mengusir Luhan tadi malam, jadi ia yakin Luhan belum pergi jauh.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Kim Seokjin!" Langkah Seokjin lantas terhenti mendengar teriakan itu. "Kalau kau sampai menemui gadis itu dan membawanya pulang kemari, ayah tidak akan bertanggungjawab jika nantinya kesempatanmu untuk menjadi pewaris SH Group akan semakin kecil. Kau ingat kan? Gadis itu adalah saingan terberatmu. Kau tidak ingin usaha kerasmu untuk mewujudkan mimpi menjadi pewaris nomor satu SH Group selama ini sia-sia, kan?"

Seolah ada pemberat tak kasat mata, kaki Seokjin tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, terlebih dengan lidahnya yang tak mampu bicara. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa jika ayahnya sudah membahas tentang 'pewaris' perusahaan utama SH Group.

"Langkah utama untuk mengusirnya. Jika gadis itu pergi dari rumah, tidak mendapat fasilitas yang memanjakannya, lalu hidup dan kuliahnya terbengkalai, maka kemampuannya untuk menjadi pewaris utama akan diragukan didepan pemegang saham. Gadis menyusahkan itu hanya akan menjadi bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perusahaan, dia akan diasingkan meskipun hubungannya dengan mendiang kakekmu sangat dekat. Setelah itu, maka titel pewaris utama SH Group akan melekat di depat namamu."

Seokjin terdiam, namun tidak dengan otaknya yang diselimuti oleh banyak pikiran. Ia baru tersadar saat sang ayah menepuk pundaknya dengan penuh penekanan. "Jadi, Jin-ah, cukup ikuti rencana ayah. Jangan berkomunikasi lagi dengan gadis itu meskipun statusnya adalah sepupumu. Ingat, dia adalah sainganmu untuk saat ini."

...

" _Ahjussi... siapa?"_

Lelaki itu tidak memberi jawaban yang diinginkan Luhan. Ia justru memasukkan tangannya dalam saku, -tampak santai dan berusaha menghiraukan panggilan _Ahjussi_ yang diberikan untuknya.

 _Heol,_ dia tidak setua itu. Umurnya saja baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun. Mungkin karena _style_ -nya yang memakai setelan jas membuat Sehun terlihat lebih berumur dimata Luhan.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau bisa tinggal di apartment-ku, makan sepuasnya, lengkap dengan fasilitas yang seratus persen ku tanggung. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf, ahjussi. Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan dari orang asing. Dan..." Mata rusa gadis itu menelisik dari atas ke bawah. Menginspeksi fisik dari sosok pria di depannya. Fisiknya tanpa cacat; tubuh tinggi, kulit putih pucat, wajah tampan, mata tajam, dan rahang tegas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan fisiknya namun iya dengan otaknya, _mungkin._ "Dan maaf, aku bukan gadis gampangan yang bisa ahjussi tipu untuk bersenang-senang."

Pria itu terkekeh. Apa ada yang lucu? "Namaku Oh Sehun, jadi mulai sekarang aku bukan orang asing bagimu. _Ah,_ aku juga bukan ahjussi penyuka gadis-gadis muda."

"Haha. Kau lucu, ahjussi. Permisi!"

"Hey, Xi Luhan!"

Niatan Luhan untuk berlari menjauh akhirnya batal. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal dan ia mendengar dengan jelas pria itu menyebut namanya. Hanya waktu satu detik yang Luhan butuhkan untuk memutar tubuh, dan memberikan tatapan heran serta kening berkerut.

"Darimana ahjussi tahu namaku? Apa kau telah mengincarku sejak lama? Apa kau mendatangi kampusku untuk bertanya namaku? Atau-"

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan orang asing bagiku, dan juga sebaliknya. Jadi aku memintamu sekali lagi untuk ikut denganku dan tinggal bersamaku. Aku janji tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku murni ingin menolongmu. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang ketiga kalinya dan Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Ayolah, ahjussi! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi penawaran konyolmu itu. Jadi, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

 _Benar-benar gadis keras kepala!_

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau ikut denganku-"

Tiba-tiba si gadis menjentikkan jari. " _Ah..._ Aku tahu! Kau pasti melihat namaku di internet sebagai cucu pemilik SH Group. Benar, kan? Dan kau ingin menolongku hanya karena ingin mendapat akses perusahaan dariku. Ya, kan?" Melihat si pria bungkam, Luhan yakin jika dugaannya benar. "Tapi sayang sekali, ahjussi. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Karena... _yah,_ kakekku telah meninggal dan aku diusir dari rumah. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun dengan nama SH Group ditubuhku kecuali pakaian yang kupakai dan dalam koper ini." Gadis itu melirik kopernya dengan murung.

"Luhan-ssi..."

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu, tapi, saat ini aku sedang kesulitan. Aku tidak mungkin membantu ahjussi untuk bekerja di perusahaan almarhum kakek sementara cucunya sendiri sedang kebingungan dan _shock_ saat ini. Aku-"

"Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan bagus dan aku tidak berniat meminta bantuanmu." Lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu menyela cepat dan Luhan hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau bisa mengambil bantuanku."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan anak-anak gelandangan di luar sana? Kau pasti akan mendapatkan lebih banyak pahala daripada membantuku."

"Karena kau Xi Luhan.", sambar Oh Sehun yang lagi-lagi tidak dimengerti oleh telinga si pemilik nama.

"Lalu kalau aku bukan Xi Luhan, kau tidak ingin membantu?"

Pria berkemeja putih dan berjas abu-abu itu mengendikkan bahu. _Oh,_ bahunya terlihat sangat lebar. "Jika kau masih ragu, kau bisa berfikir dulu. Pintu apartement-ku masih terbuka untukmu." Sehun menyerahkan secarik kertas dan menggenggamkannya di tangan Luhan. Mengantisipasi jika gadis itu membuangnya. "Ini alamatku. Kau bisa datang kesana kapanpun, tapi pastikan menelponku terlebih dahulu. Aku orang yang sibuk sebenarnya."

Luhan masih termangu, menatap kertas di tangannya dengan bimbang. Melihat keraguan itu, Sehun kembali berucap, "Dan aku ingin menegaskan kembali, kalau aku tidak berniat buruk apapun kepadamu. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu yang... terlihat ... yah... sedikit kesusahan." –lalu melirik koper yang menjadi teman Luhan sejak semalam. "Aku pergi, Nona Lu."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbalik dengan langkah percaya dirinya.

"Siapa?" Rupanya Luhan masih belum menyerah. Ia belum menyerah untuk mengetahui siapa pria muda itu sebenarnya. "Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku harus mencari tahu."

"Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan tersentak oleh panggilan dari dalam minimarket. Ia meletakkan kopernya di depan teras sebelum berlari kecil untuk kembali ke dalam minimarket.

"Ada apa?", tanya Luhan pada Jongdae, lelaki yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Kau dicari Kim sajangnim. Sepertinya kau akan mendapat kabar baik.", ucap Jongdae sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Huh?"

"Jongdae benar, kau akan mendapatkan kabar baik."

"Sajangnim?" Luhan nyaris terlonjak melihat si pemilik minimarket itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Senyum pria muda itu terlihat misterius, mengingatkan Luhan pada perilaku Jongdae barusan.

"Kau boleh menyimpan kopermu di ruang ganti meskipun bukan jadwal _shift_ -mu. Aku kasihan melihatmu menyeret koper kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Jadi, letakkan saja kopermu dan kau bisa dengan bebas keluar di luar jam kerja. Kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal, kan?"

" _Jeongmalyo?!_ Y-ya, saya sedang mencari tempat tinggal, sajangnim."

Belum hilang keterkejutan Luhan, pria muda yang memberinya pekerjaan itu kembali berbicara, "-dan kau juga bisa menginap disini sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal itu."

Dan Luhan kembali tersenyum cerah. "T-terima kasih sajangnim!"

Terlepas dari lelaki aneh yang tadi menawarinya tempat tinggal tanpa alasan yang jelas –dan mengetahui namanya pula-, Luhan merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

...

Luhan kira dirinya akan terbebas dari _ahjussi-penyuka-daun-muda_ yang dua hari lalu menawarinya. Tapi, begitu melihat tubuh menjulang, bahu lebar dan wajah dingin itu sekali lagi di pagi ini, Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ahjussi itu memang _tertarik_ kepadanya. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Luhan-pun merasa dirinya tidak cukup baik hati untuk dibalas budi dengan sebuah tawaran tempat tinggal gratis.

"Totalnya sepuluh ribu won, Tuan."

Luhan menunjukkan layar digital di sampingnya dan menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi beberapa _cup_ ramen instant dan sekaleng kopi kepada pelanggannya. Si pelanggan meletakkan selembar seratus ribu won dan beberapa saat kemudian Luhan memberikan kembalian pelanggannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Tuan." Meskipun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pelanggannya kali ini, namun Luhan tetap memberikan senyuman profesionalnya. Sudah cukup ia mendapat _complain_ dari seorang ahjumma kemarin karena senyumnya kurang lebar. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan jika Luhan kelelahan karena mencari sewaan tempat tinggal yang bisa dibayar akhir bulan.

Tentu saja, Luhan tidak membawa banyak uang.

"Sama-sama, Luhan-ssi." Senyum profesional Luhan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari si lelaki dengan kantung plastik di tangan kanannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

 _Keputusan?_ Luhan terlihat linglung beberapa saat. Memangnya ia harus membuat keputusan apa?

"Keputusan untuk tinggal di apartment-ku." Luhan akhirnya menyadari hal itu. "Kau belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal, kan?"

 _Tepat sekali!_ Darimana ahjussi itu tahu? Kalaupun dia hanya menebak, Luhan tidak lagi membawa kopernya kemanapun sebagai tanda jika dirinya masih menjadi tuna wisma.

"Maaf, ahjussi. Aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.", tolak Luhan halus. "Dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, silahkan tuan meninggalkan kasir karena banyak pelanggan lain yang mengantri. Jika masih membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa meletakkan barang anda disini dan silahkan mencari barang yang anda inginkan.", tambah Luhan kembali ke mode profesionalnya.

"Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu di luar." Si ahjussi pergi, ah, lebih tepatnya keluar karena ia menduduki kursi di luar minimarket. Membuka kopi dalam kalengnya dan meneguk pelan, dengan mata tajam yang tidak lepas dari kaca besar yang memperlihatkan kesibukan seorang gadis di meja kasir.

Senyumnya terbit begitu saja, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang mengintip malu-malu. Ia melakukannya tanpa sadar, dan juga tidak sadar jika seseorang menduduki kursi di depannya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Jongin-ssi?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau menatap pegawaiku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan ya?"

"Apa?"

"Direktur Oh Sehun, pemilik puluhan minimarket di seluruh penjuru Korea _mangkir_ dari pekerjaan dan membeli _cup_ ramen di minimarketnya sendiri hanya untuk mengobrol dengan gadis kasir dan sekarang menatapnya seperti hewan buas yang mendapat mangsa. Atau jangan-jangan, kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak baru mengenalmu kemarin sore. Kau pasti memiliki alasan mengapa memintaku untuk membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan kopernya dan menginap di tempat kerja. Gadis bernama Luhan itu."

"Kim Jongin-ssi, kau mau jabatan manager-mu kuserahkan pada orang lain ya?"

"Jangan gila! Kyungsoo akan semakin menunda pernikahan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!"

"Jadi..." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dengan cara yang menggelikan menurut Jongin. "Jangan mengurusiku, oke? Cukup lakukan apa yang kuminta. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula aku _tidak mungkin_ menyukai cucu seorang kakek yang kuanggap sebagai kakek kandungku sendiri."

"Siapa? Kakek Xi Luhan? Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu, terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan teman baiknya yang suka ingin tahu itu. Ia kembali meneguk kopinya, sebelum-

BRAK!

" _Oppa! Tunggu!"_

-sebelum Sehun tertarik dengan suara seorang gadis yang daritadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Gadis yang saat ini tengah berlari mengejar seorang pria muda.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah mengantri di meja kasir. Awalnya Luhan tidak menyadari, hingga tiba saatnya sosok itu membayar sekotak susu dan kimbab segitiga pada Luhan.

Luhan harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar parunya terisi oleh udara.

Pertemuan itu sungguh tidak diduga oleh Luhan. Dan juga sosok lelaki itu juga sama sekali tidak menduga jika keputusannya untuk berhenti sebentar demi mengisi perut akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Xi Luhan.

Sebagai pegawai minimarket, penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan Luhan terakhir kali ia lihat.

Dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar, Seokjin mencoba menghindari Luhan yang berlari mengejarnya. Ia melupakan sekotas susu dan kimbabnya begitu saja, menganggap jika menghindari Luhan adalah opsi terbaik untuk saat ini.

Sejujurnya Seokjin belum melupakan perkataan ayahnya dua hari yang lalu. Perkataan yang membuat dirinya sangat kebingungan.

Disatu sisi Seokjin tidak ingin adik sepupunya diusir dari rumah dan hidup berantakan diluar sana. Meskipun hubungan dirinya dan Luhan tidak dekat, namun mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah. Menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di atap yang sama yang mampu menumbuhkan rasa saling menyayangi layaknya saudara.

Tapi disisi lain, Seokjin memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emasnya untuk menjadi pewaris SH Group. Seperti kata ayahnya, jika Luhan tetap dibiarkan di sekitar mereka, maka gadis itu akan dengan mudah mengambil apa yang Seokjin impikan.

Untuk kali ini Seokjin ingin egois. Egois untuk mewarisi SH Group dan menaklukkan perusahaan raksasa itu didalam genggaman tangannya.

Tidak untuk diambil oleh pesaingnya, Xi Luhan.

"Jin _Oppa!_ "

Brak!  
Seokjin menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Dengan tangan gemetar menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh. Beruntung Luhan belum sempat menarik dirinya.

Luhan tertinggal di belakang. Nafasnya terengah, sementara liquid bening mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Luhan sesungguhnya tidak ingin menangis. Tapi ini sulit! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menangis jika satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan tidak ingin menemuinya. Bertemu Seokjin adalah apa yang Luhan pikirkan sepanjang malam dan ia berencana untuk menghubungi Seokjin setelah ia pulang bekerja siang ini.

Untuk menanyakan alasan dan juga mengharapkan bantuan kakak sepupunya itu agar ia bisa kembali menghirup udara di kamar kesayangannya.

Dan, kejadian pagi ini membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatannya. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin karena lelaki itu jelas-jelas tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kim Seokjin. Dia wakil direktur SH Group kan?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menyeka air matanya dan membalikkan tubuh demi melihat siapa orang yang berbicara barusan. Dan ia menyesal, karena ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berahang tajam itu.

"Kurasa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ingin meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari keadaanmu sekarang?", ucap Sehun lagi. Ia melangkah lebih dekat, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Luhan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Bukan urusanmu.", balas Luhan singkat, menunjukkan kekesalannya yang nyaris menyentuh level tertinggi. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memaksa lelaki itu mengakui identitasnya.

 _Darimana dia tahu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Dan siapa lelaki itu sampai mencampuri urusannya?_

"Itu urusanku karena kau adalah tanggungjawabku."

"Maaf, aku memang tidak tahu atau mungkin melupakan siapa dirimu. Tapi, bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Mau dia ingin atau tidak bertemu denganku, itu bukanlah urusanmu!"

Luhan meninggalkan ucapan formalnya, benar-benar merasakan api mendidihkan kepalanya hingga terasa akan meledak. Semua gara-gara lelaki aneh itu! Kenapa harus datang disaat Luhan dalam kondisi ingin menelan seseorang?

Langkahnya lebar-lebar menjauhi si lelaki itu. Memasuki minimarket dan sengaja mengabaikan panggilan Jongdae yang memintanya untuk menjaga meja kasir. _Ah,_ Luhan sudah siap jika harus mendapat teguran –lagi- dari bos-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Itu Kim Jongin. Bos Luhan itu terlihat bingung oleh perilaku pegawainya yang aneh, tidak menyapa dirinya yang jelas-jelas berdiri di dekat pintu minimarket. Kebingungannya bertambah ketika tahu Luhan sempat berbicara dengan Sehun sebelum berlari ke dalam.

"Jangan berani kau menegur dan memecatnya karena dia mengabaikan keberadaanmu.", ancam Sehun, melengos dan kembali ke bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Jongin mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia pegawaiku, kalau kau lupa."

"Xi Luhan adalah tanggungjawabku mulai saat ini."

"Tanggungjawab? _Gosh!_ Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?! Kau menodai kesuciannya?!"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Sehun melirik ke samping kanan-kirinya, sebelum menatap horror Jongin. "Kau mau reputasimu sebagai atasan yang berwibawa jatuh?"

Jongin akhirnya menyadari suaranya cukup keras, beruntung suasana disekitarnya masih cukup sepi sehingga tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. "Maaf. Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan tanggungjawab?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Sehun menyambar kantong plastik berisi ramen _cup_ -nya lalu bangkit. "Aku harus pergi. Ada rapat pukul sembilan."

" _Ara,_ Tuan sibuk yang anehnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemui seorang gadis pegawai minimarket!"

Sehun tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. Ia hanya tersenyum miring seolah mengejek Jongin. _Aku akan meluangkan waktu lagi untuk menemui seorang gadis pegawai minimarket yang kau maksud!_ Kemudian pergi tanpa berpamitan lebih jauh.

Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya, _sebenarnya hubungan Sehun dengan si gadis itu?_

...

Luhan memijat pelan kedua tungkai kakinya bergantian. Betisnya terasa pegal, tubuhnya lelah dan teriknya matahari semakin memperparah keadaan. Ia sudah berputar di kawasan dekat minimarket tempatnya bekerja, mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya mau menampungnya. _Ah,_ maksudnya Luhan bukan berniat menumpang di rumah orang, hanya saja ia membutuhkan tempat yang bisa ia sewa dengan uang bulanan di belakang.

Jujur saja, Luhan hanya memiliki lima puluh ribu won di saku celananya. Jika ia menggunakan uang satu-satunya itu untuk membayar uang sewa, lantas, ia harus makan dengan apa sementara ia membutuhkan energi untuk bekerja? Sebuah keberuntungan Luhan mampu melahap segala jenis makanan -orangtua dan kakeknya membiasakan Luhan untuk tidak memilih makanan-. Jadi gadis itu masih bisa membeli makanan dengan harga murah, menghemat uangnya sebelum gajinya diterima.

Bangku panjang itu hanya diisi oleh Luhan yang masih meringis oleh rasa sakit di kakinya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan untuk berjalan berkilo-kilo meter di bawah sinar matahari yang super panas. Sesungguhnya Luhan bisa saja mencari tempat tinggal sejak pagi, namun sejak empat hari ini ia mendapatkan _shift_ malam hingga pagi. Kemudian berniat untuk tidur sejenak yang ternyata membuatnya terlelap hingga matahari tepat di puncak kepala.

Bodoh, memang. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Luhan memang harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya, yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kehidupannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kehidupan yang mewah dan serba mudah. _Ah,_ Luhan bahkan masih bolos kuliah –sejak pagi setelah keluar dari rumah- demi mencari tempat tinggal.

"Argghhh... sial!", umpat Luhan tanpa sadar. Keringat memenuhi sebagian besar sisi wajahnya, lalu turun melalui lehernya. Hari ini benar-benar panas, bahkan Luhan merasa tubuhnya nyaris meleleh.

Doakan saja Nona Xi Luhan yang sebelumnya selalu dilindungi oleh udara _Air Conditioner_ tidak pingsan dengan tidak etis di bangku taman.

Luhan masih menikmati udara panas hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menaungi kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dengan mata menyipit, silau oleh sinar matahari yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi dari belakang bangku Luhan. Detik itu pula, Luhan berdecak dan kentara sekali kekesalan di wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari.

"Sepertinya kau yang berniat bertemu denganku, ahjussi.", ujar Luhan sewot. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, tidak menghiraukan seseorang yang terkekeh lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku memang berniat bertemu denganmu."

"Menawarkan tempat tinggal gratis lagi?"

Sepertinya Luhan telah menghafal kebiasaan Sehun hadir di sekitarnya setiap hari.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tepat sekali. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Nona Lu. Kenapa kau sulit sekali mempercayaiku? Tenang saja, reputasiku sangat baik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Maaf, Ahjussi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah orang secara cuma-cuma. Kalaupun kau memang berniat baik membantuku, maka aku juga harus membalas budi. Kakek mengajariku untuk tidak menerima bantuan orang lain tanpa memberi balasan."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau menjadi pembantuku?", tawar Sehun langsung. Ia terlihat tidak berfikir panjang dengan penawarannya, namun juga terlihat tidak menyesal. "Kau boleh tinggal di apartment-ku, tapi kau juga harus membersihkannya karena aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu dan tidak mempercayai orang lain untuk membersihkannya. Anggap saja gajimu ku bayarkan untuk membayar sewa tempat. Bagaimana? Kau-pun masih bisa untuk bekerja di minimarket jika tugasmu di apartment selesai."

Penjelasan Sehun seolah menjadi jalan keluar bagi kebingungan Luhan belakangan ini. Senyumnya segera terbit, berbanding terbalik ketika ia mengetahui keberadaan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, Ahjussi! _Call!_ " Tanpa berfikir lebih jauh, Luhan segera menerima tawaran itu. Bagi Luhan itu sudah cukup menguntungkan. Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu membawa kopernya kesana kemari lagi ataupun menyakiti kakinya untuk mencari tempat tinggal.

"Aku tidak akan membuat banyak aturan. Tapi, ada satu hal penting yang harus kau sanggupi."

"Ya, apa?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_. Aku masih berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, Nona Lu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Kalo banyak2 entar bosen, jadi dikit aja yaa whaaks xD**

 **Malem ini update bareng kethayangaaann lolipopsehun, ramyoon, apriltaste, pizzahun, xiugarbaby, dan arianne794. Check their story pleasee~~ jangan lupa review juga ^^**

 **Review(s) = Appreciation(s) :***


End file.
